


She, the cute her, and the skies.

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: Slices of Blue [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alchemist is now officially a her, and she found a budding love in the young girl who becomes her leader. // Random collection of Cagliostro/Djeeta drabbles I done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. touch.

The town was crowded, and they were just by the two of themselves, as the other members of their Skyfarers had been doing their own business. Just before, Djeeta asked if Cagliostro wanted to go somewhere as she didn't know where to go either. Apparently, Cagliostro needed some materials from a shop she saw on the road, and so they went for it.

On the crowded town, it is indeed natural that they were holding hands to not get each other lost. What Djeeta didn't expect was how much her heart had been beating fast since they did. It felt weird for her, as she knew how much she cared about the self-proclaimed cutest woman--- holding hands with her for this long of a time made her both awkward and happy. For a glance from behind, Cagliostro looked more than just her initial impression of 'adorable' as the young-looking woman pulled her hands to lead her to their destination. For some reason, she looked cool from her back, despite how small her hands were in Djeeta's own palm.

It doesn't take a while until they arrived at their destination, after crossing a great number of crowds of different races, age and height. It was slightly less crowded, but Cagliostro forgot to let go of her hands, which she just noticed after she felt something was tugging her hands to prevent her from opening the door to the shop. 

"We're here, _Danchou-san~_ " She said cutely, an attempt to make Djeeta let go of her as she smiled. However, Djeeta shook her head as she gripped Cagliostro's hand tighter. Cagliostro felt a little bit annoyed at her response, not wanting to waste time that her tone of voice got a little bit angrier.

"Come on, I knew I'm really cute but let me go now--"

"C....Can't we stay like this for a little longer? We still have time." 

That's when Cagliostro noticed Djeeta's blushing face, her awkward attitude as she bows her head down trying to hide her face, but failed as Cagliostro is shorter than she is. 

"F--fine. Just a little bit more, okay?"

Djeeta nods, smiling a little brighter as she raised up her head.

And that was the first time Cagliostro actually admitted that a somewhat in love Djeeta can sometimes be cuter than herself.


	2. what do you like about me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like they both are curious. From take three nouns prompt: Glasses, doll, and beauty.

"Do you really need to wear those glasses?"  
  
Cagliostro raised her eyebrows, glancing at the short-haired blonde girl who did a silly grin with a sound of 'Ehehe' immediately after Cagliostro's words reached her ears. Scratching the back of her head, while not looking like she itches it over, Djeeta's grin turned into one of a tiny smile before she finally replied.  
  
"No--- I thought it would make me looks more serious about studying this... ehehe." Djeeta said as she laughs awkwardly once again, opening the book about alchemy in her hands. Something that had interested her for a while, especially when she considered her closeness with a self-proclaimed alchemy genius who is in front of her right now.  
  
"I.... see...." It seems like Cagliostro did not mind that answer at all, as she went back to her own business with her own books. It took a while until both got tired of their own silence, and....  
  
"You see, I wanted to ask something" --- both sounded their voice at the same time, made both girls awkwardly blushes. They were started to get used with loving each other, but to speak out the entirely same thing felt awkward no matter what.  
  
"You go first, _Danchou_ ~"  
  
"Nn, Cagliostro should go first. You're older than me, anyways." Djeeta shook her head. Sighing, the shorter girl complies.  
  
"Well.... uh. I don't know what to say about this and this might not sounded like me but.... I wonder what you like in me, to the point you'd read out about my interests."  
  
Djeeta stopped flickering once Cagliostro said out her feelings, as her expression turned into one with smile and turning red.  
  
"You usually are more confident", Djeeta giggled, speaking out her honesty. Cagliostro rolled her eyes, blushing a little.   
  
"O---obviously, I'm the cutest and it's natural for you to fell with me, but somehow, I...." She stopped for a while, her tone of voice grew quieter with the next sentence. "You always looked popular, so I'm a bit scared that you'll stop thinking that I'm the cutest anymore..."  
  
"Am I? I don't feel I'm popular...."  
  
"You are. Since you're our leader, everyone looks up to you... and you're...."  
  
Before Cagliostro even continued, Djeeta have took off her glasses to gaze into her eyes closer, moving to stare right into her eyes. It surprised her that Cagliostro blinked.   
  
"I'm what?"  
  
And Cagliostro took the moment to pinch Djeeta's cheeks.  
  
"O---Ow!"  
  
"Y---you're really---" _Beautiful that it got me annoyed,_ but she couldn't continue. Sounding annoyed, Cagliostro sighed right after that, and lets go of her pinch.  
  
"Annoying?" Djeeta pouted, an answer she deducted from Cagliostro's reaction.  
  
"Kind of." _Your cuteness is_ , but she, Cagliostro, couldn't say more, it would be even more annoying to admit it.  
  
"I see." Djeeta is still pouting, "Why do you even said yes to my confession, then, if I'm annoying?"  
  
"T---that's..."  
  
Cagliostro swallowed, feeling nervous as she was at loss of words. It's so much unlike her, but she is weird when she's along with this annoying girl--- Djeeta had always been that way, both innocent and beautiful. However she like her for how she is, somehow. There's no way she could say it clearly without embarrassing herself, so she stayed in silence.   
  
"I love you." Without any warning, Djeeta declared. "You're so cute, just like a doll. But that's not jus it... how should I say? I like you for being you. I don't think that needs an elaborate reason."   
  
Djeeta giggled shortly afterwards. Ah, her smile is beautiful, yet Cagliostro still refused to admit so.  
  
"Like a doll, you said..."  
  
"B---Because you're so small! Don't be angry, please?"  
  
"Well, I don't mind... Dolls are cute, anyway, but I'm still the cutest."  
  
Saying that so proudly, that Djeeta couldn't help but laugh. Shortly pinching her cheeks as a reaction, however, Cagliostro's lips formed a tiny smile.  
  
Today might be not the day, but she'll speak out about how beautiful is her smile later.


	3. one, two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day. Prompt from imagineyourotp: Imagine person A braiding person B’s hair while person B works on a project.

"One, two, one, two..."  
 

It had been a while since Cagliostro was focused at her books, busy catching up with whatever she had been missing for 1000 years. Things she never will consider happening back in her time, things that are even more advanced now--- for the genius, it wasn't that hard, but it require quite of a concentration.

However, it doesn't prevent her from noticing that Djeeta had been toying around with her hair, humming as she caresses Cagliostro's long, blonde hair. She can't see clearly what is going on--- she'd prefer to just let her do it, as she caused no harm, aside from occasional small pains of having her hair pulled. She soon figured out that Djeeta had been braiding her hair, one by one, humming numbers as much as the braid done.

When Cagliostro figured out that she should be starting on another book, she figured out it might be a correct timing to tell Djeeta that she's aware. She closed her book, and spoke.

"You think I won't notice you've been braiding my hair? You're underestimating a genius.", Cagliostro spoke out in her usual cutesy voice, surprising Djeeta as she let her comb fell into the wooden surface. However, she doesn't look like she mind, as the girl with shorter hair just smiled.

"Ehehe", a small giggle is all that Djeeta comes up as a reply, however, she soons adds on "Your hair is so long and beautiful; I can't help!"

"Then, why don't you longer your hair as much as mine, _Danchou_? You'd look great." Cagliostro voiced a honest opinion with a cutesy voice, though without turning her back. After all, Djeeta is still holding her braided hair, probably not noticing she still grabbed it.

"Hmm, it'll be a hinder when I fight monsters..."

"Well, that makes sense with your fighting style."

After all, Djeeta is more to a physical kind of fighter, unlike Cagliostro and her special kind of alchemy along with her Ouroboros. Of course, it could be a hinder for Djeeta's fights. There are people like Catalina who can manage with a long hair, but maybe Djeeta is different. 

"Also, I prefer doing this with someone else's hair, especially when they're as pretty as Cagliostro's, hehe...." Another giggle, and even when Cagliostro didn't really turn around, she could feel that Djeeta is smiling innocently, as bright as a sun. It couldn't help but redden Cagliostro's face, a little bit. 

Cagliostro sighed.

"Just do whatever you want, as long as you didn't forget to let them all go later.", she said, as she got herself another book. She still didn't turn around, but Djeeta must be nodding, as Cagliostro soon could feel her hands rummaging over her hair and Cagliostro could hear Djeeta's hums again. 


	4. with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a genius alchemist could get sick. This one was for Tumblr's Yuri Festival first day.

With Cagliostro in her back, Djeeta realized how small Cagliostro is. Sure, she might be an old guy in her past, but now, she's just a tiny, young-looking girl. Carrying her was not much of a problem for her-- hey, Djeeta fought monsters as a daily occurrence! Even though Catalina offered her help in carrying the tired and injured Cagliostro back to their ship, Djeeta personally doesn't mind-- she liked being up close and personal with her cute Cagliostro, who she loved and adored.

"...I can heal myself, you know. Just... let me go myself." Cagliostro muttered, her face was bright red-- certainly, she wasn't feeling well either.

"But you look tired. You might be getting cold with that face, you know? You failed your healing spells just a while ago." Djeeta giggled as she kept on carrying her, much to Cagliostro's dismay

"A-- A genius can't get a cold!"

"But you did. It's probably a strong virus, then...." Cagliostro noticed that soon after she said that Djeeta gazed upon the wide blue sky--- her face was beautiful as she said so, but there's no way Cagliostro could say it out loud, it would just negates her being the cutest. Soon, Djeeta continued.

"Once we got in the ship and your room, maybe after then I'll let you go."

"Ghh, fine then."

Cagliostro pouted, but she can't deny that she might be enjoying this. She liked being close with Djeeta, anyways, so she might be thankful to the cold, though a little bit, for this. 

 


	5. Valentine's Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine, and Cagliostro is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was actually written last Valentine, just forgot to post this here and figured out I should since this is a one-shot collection anyway.

At the sight where Djeeta gives the somehow-surprised and blushing Vane a box of chocolates, Cagliostro sighed.

She hated to admit a part of her is somewhat jealous. But all she understands from Valentine in the skydoms’ culture, a girl isn’t supposed to give another girl a chocolate. She is a girl now, a perfect cute girl she had always dreams of. Yet, she felt weird to desire such things from Djeeta— which wasn’t what supposed to be, isn’t it?

Looking from faraway, she ends up thinking that Djeeta might have confessed to Vane or something, because the box of chocolate she gave to Vane was heart-shaped, and that Vane looked even more surprised after something that she said. They’re a matching couple yet Cagliostro didn’t understand why she’s in a total bad mood. It couldn’t be that she liked Djeeta that way, isn’t she?

…Well, Djeeta is cute. Not as cute as she herself, of course. At first, she’s just observing her as a reference to be the cutest of this world, her innocent cuteness that charmed the entire ship. Yet, this feeling wasn’t what she expected would bud. Cagliostro wondered where she started to make a miscalculation when—

“Cagliostro, Cagliostro!”

Sighed heavily and unwillingly turning her head below to face the tiny Harvin girl she recognizes from just the voice alone, as she gave out a bad-mood filled stare.

“What is it, you fake idol.”

“T–that’s rude! Lilele is a true idol!” Pouting goes the blonde Harvin girl known as Lilele. Acquaintances through their meeting on this Grancypher, Cagliostro didn’t get along with Lilele well– though it’s very clear that the leader Djeeta loves them both a little too much and took them to the places she loves together. It might be due to a bad first impression, but she disliked her attitude somehow, and that she’s a rival to be the cutest in this crew.

“Hah! Dream on, little girl. The cutest in this world as well as everyone’s idol shall be me.” declares Cagliostro proudly. Lilele seemed to understand that there’s no use convincing Cagliostro now, so her expression changed.

“Whatever. Djeeta-san is a better idol, anyway.” said Lilele, and Cagliostro felt like she’d fell into the ground if she was clumsy. Well, Djeeta being one of the Superstar job now is the truth. Though she doesn’t remember the live show she did which is in Lilele’s memory— which Cagliostro believed is just Lilele’s massive delusion. Anyways, she’s so damn cute as one, but to find Djeeta being too cute, Cagliostro must be sick— and before she could comment anything, Lilele continued on.

“Though…. there’s something that made me worried and that’s what I want to consult with you…”

“What?”

“…As an idol, a romantic relationship should’ve been forbidden! Well, it’s fine if it’s a friend chocolate to fans, yet Djeeta-san…” Cagliostro was going to dismiss that as Lilele’s delusion, but then Lilele looked around, before she whispered to Cagliostro. “I saw her making some…. true love chocolate…..”

Even though she did felt like Lilele was exaggerating and delusional, Cagliostro frowned. She felt like her prejudice now have proof, and her bad mood now quadruples from its already worst mood.

“Then? What does it have to do with me?” Cagliostro said, even she noticed her tone is angrier than before.

“Did you get that chocolate from Djeeta-san? You should ask her to be more careful”

Cagliostro tried to not be clumsy with her feelings, but she tripped to the ground anyways.

“Cagliostro, are you okay?”

“Tehe~ Cagliostro is being clumsy— NO, THAT’S NOT IT! Why me?!”

“Because you two are close? I mean, you both totally gives the lovey dovey aura when we three were out together!”

“Isn’t it a guy, not a cute girl like me? Like Vane?! Just look at them–”

“What about me?” said a male voice— Cagliostro shrieks at her sudden realization that Vane have approached them, a chocolate in hand. Once she calmed down, she coughed, and puts back her cute persona.

“Soooo~ Did you got that true love chocolate from Leader~?”

“Seriously, Cagliostro, most of us in the crew knew your true nature already, you shouldn’t use that facade at all.” Vane stares.

“Shut up! It’s necessary for my cuteness! Anyways, how about it? You got that chocolate, aren’t you?”

“It’s just obligatory friend chocolate… though the box is a bit misleading, every guy in the ship gets one like this. And its store bought too…” Vane sighed. “Aw man, I wanted her handmade love chocolate though— Cagliostro, why are you staring at me like that?”

Cagliostro stared at Vane as if they were straight out rivals now, but then a realization gets her.

“Then, who she is giving that to—”

“Well, she asked me if she saw you nearby before, so I decided to ask Lilele, but you’re here… She’s at her room now, by the way, and asked you to go ther–”

Cagliostro couldn’t believe she sprinted to Djeeta’s room straight away.

* * *

 

“Leader~ Are you there~?” With a cutesy voice, Cagliostro knocked on the door to Djeeta’s room. A thump sound could be heard, before Djeeta replied.

“Ah, Cagliostro? Come on in!”

Creak, the door opens as Cagliostro pushed it, and beyond the door, Djeeta was smiling innocently. Such a cute smile, though Cagliostro won’t admit that at all in her life.

“Good timing! I was going to look for you….” said Djeeta, smiling shyly, and Cagliostro could feel her heart beating so fast. But before she could say anything, she noticed that Djeeta had a tiny injury in her forehead.

“Oi, what’s with that forehead…” Her tone of voice have returned to the smug, non-cutesy way as she tried to put her hand to her forehead— but as Djeeta goes ‘Ow!’, she puts it back.

“I tripped and hit my head to the pillar just now, hehe….” Said Djeeta with a grin, and a tiny blush covered her cheeks— Cagliostro couldn’t help but blush too. It might be what Lilele was saying, but she could feel her heart racing as she expected something.

For now, Cagliostro sighed as she healed her injury slowly but sure, muttering “Just how adorable– I mean clumsy you can be…” in annoyed tone, hoping Djeeta won’t hear the previous word she just described her with. But unfortunately, she did.

“Adorable? Really?”

“Ack?! You heard that?” Cagliostro stepped back a little, blushing. She can’t even contain her feelings anymore at this rate, especially with Djeeta’s blushing face as she nods.

“Ah, we’re done.” By her healing, Djeeta’s injury is completely gone. Before she could say anything more, Djeeta stands up, before she rummaged over a box in her room.

“Then, as a thank you, please accept this?” Djeeta smiled as she pulls out a box of chocolate that’s different from what Cagliostro saw her giving Vane with.

“Oi….I’m a girl, shouldn’t you be giving this love chocolate for me?”

“I don’t care much about those roles? I like cute girls like you more, anyways.” Djeeta declares.

“Wait….So this is really a confession? Do you want to date me or something?”

“I–if you don’t mind?” Djeeta grins, a grin even Cagliostro didn’t mind saying that it was cuter than hers.

Cagliostro sighed.

“Well, my cuteness can even charm girls, anyways. I…I guess it’s okay— as long as you accept mine too, since I made some….”

Djeeta’s eyes sparkles as she took Cagliostro’s chocolate from her hands. And Cagliostro began to admit that she’d love to protect Djeeta’s smile that she just shown her when she took her chocolates and said;

“Deal!”


End file.
